mankind_eternal_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caesar's Imperium
Caesar's Imperium or The Imperium as it is simply known; is a martial mereitorcy, despotic, autocratic, traditionalist, imperialistic and slaveholding society. It is ruled by an Imperator who holds absolute power. His subjects live in a caste system that does allow for advancement, along as one proves his worth within the military. That does mean that the Imperium has a sense of equality. To live under the Imperium as one who is not a male in service to the Imperator, and one who does not conform to the rules is to live under a cruel and bloody one. The Imperium does not tolerate dissent or any who object to its rule. It is a state that is essissantly in a permanent place of martial law. A place with no chances, a place where the strong rule over the weak and revel in their power. Background After the battle of Hoover Dam the Legion conquered the Mojave. Caesar ruled it like a true emperor until his untimely death in 2285. A full civil war had emerged. It was brutal and threatened to rip apart everything that had been built. As hard as fought the Courier saw that it would be their doom and that the Legion would have to restart in order to survive. So the Courier gathered those still loyal to him and lead them East. They took small groups of slaves as they went until eventually they appeared on the edge of a vast expanse of desert known as Texas. Unwilling to stop there for they planned on reaching the East Coast the outcasts salvaged an Airship and flew it East until they crashed on the outskirts of a city known as Lowell in the fall of 2287. The same time a Sole survivor emerged from a Vault in Boston. The outcasts found an Airport on the outskirts of Lowell not far from where they crashed and they made it their new base of operations naming it the Castrum and rebranded themselves as Caesars Regime under the newly crowned Caesar, the Courier who had led them across the wastes. Then the newly crowned Caesar built up his regime and after he conquered Lowell he moved out westwards, in time taking Nuka-World then he declared a true empire, an Imperium. Military The Imperium is a heavily militarised society. It's armies are made up almost enterily of slave soldiers or the occasional volunteer. Its origins came from the veterans of the Nevada Legion upon their arivival in Lowell. Then the raiders of Lowell were conscripted into the army followed by the wastelanders of New England. Due to it's nature as a fanatically loyal slave army. new recuirts are enslaved and dispatched to Legions and Auxiliary Cohorts throughout the Imperium. Male prisoners of war and their male family members are taken as new recruits. For every six Legionaires that are enslaved a seventh will be sent to the Auxiliary Cohorts. At the age of six enslaved children will be assigned to either of the two military forces. The sons of the Imperium's soldiers are trained to serve in their fathers feild. Unlike Caesars Legion, the Imperium's military will use technology as much as it can. Legion Currently, the organization of the Legion is akin to old Roman Imperial Legions; with two major exception, there are 24 Cohorts per legion, and a cohort is 80 men strong and led by a single Centurion. On paper that is how it is planned but due to their starting numbers and the Imperium's logistical distribution of new recruits, each Legion has it's full force with a seventh Legion recently commissioned under the command of Legate Janus of Lowell. The Legions are responsible for offensive warfare and the expansion of the Imperium's border, and when they are required, putting the people back in their places. Auxiliary Cohort The Auxilary Cohorts are responsible for the defense of the Imperium's territory, the enforcement of it's laws and for pacfying the slaves. Unlike Legionary, an Auxiliary may be released from service after 25 years. Slavery Slavery is a dominant insinuation within the Imperium. Most of it's population is a slave in some form or another. Slaves are taken in conquest or born into it. Out of every five slaves that are taken and not sent to serve in a Legion or Auxiliary Cohort, only two will be taken to directly support the military while the other three are distributed throughout the civilian population. Slaves can be either owned or rented out. Despite that all male slaves serve as labors women have it worse. In addition to serving as labors their primary use it to serve as sex slaves. Anyone can force themselves upon a female slave but is responsible for any damage caused if they do not own her. Mnay women are sold into Harems where they spend their days in sexual servituide to their masters. Bastard children, their mothers and debtors as well as their families, are enslaved by the Imperium. Civilian Population The civlian population of the Imperium is divded into a caste system. At the bottom are Subjects who while being free have little rights. Above them are Citzens who have full econmic and social freedom. Then finally the Consuls who rule the towns and cities of the Imperium in the Imperator's name. Subjects Subjects are free in terms of not living as slaves but do not directly have the right to own property. Instead, they are allowed to rent it out from the Citizens and Consuls. Despite their freedom, there is one loophole. Marriage is less of a holy union of man and wife then it is a contract. By marrying the man agrees to provide security, shelter, and food. While the woman offers her services to the husband. She agrees to take care of the home for him and most importantly her body. The most important duty of a wife is to keep her husband sexually satisfied and bare him, children. Subjects pay 2/5 of their income as tax to the consul. Citzens Citizens are civilians who have full economic and social freedom. They have the right to own property and marriage between them is a free union. To become a citizen one must be apart of a Consuls family, be born to a citizen, marry a citizen, or be appointed one by a Consul or the Imperator. Citzens pay 3/5 of their income as tax to the Imperator. Consuls Consuls are appointed civilians within the Imperium who govern over it's holdings in the name of the Imperator. They collect the taxes and send 4/5 of it to the Imperator. Technology The Imperium will use technology as often as it can. Currently, it fields its soldiers with reinforced combat armor, powered melee weapons, automatic ballistics and a collection of laser weapons. Despite its militarised nature the Imperium mostly focus on the civilian side of technology. Building advanced forges and housing as often as it can. Currently, it's citizens actually enjoy a quality lifestyle. Realtions with the outside The Imperium has a zero tolerance policy towards mutants and those that they consider degrents. Currently after expanding and consolidating their rule they have begun to direct their focus towards Boston, but they know they will need allies and have looked to such in the form of a resurgent Brotherhood Of Steel.